A Kiss's Bliss
by Goddess of Solitude
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome, Miroku and Sango. We ALL know they're going to get together SOMEHOW. But not without a little motivation, ne? ^~ First fic by combined authors GoddessofDeath and Isle of Solitude!!


Kon Ban Wa, Minna!!

Isle of Solitude and I (Goddess of Death) formally invite you to read and enjoy our very first combination fic! Let me explain how we came up with this brilliant plan! ^^

First, we found our love for role-playing InuYasha and creating new story lines. After a while, we realized what great stories we were able to come up with. So, as great minds think alike, we decided to turn our little RPGs into actual fanfiction! ^^

Isle of Solitude: "Ne, Goddess of Death.... Shut up and let them read the fic..."

Goddess of Death: *glares* "Well, next time, I'll just let YOU introduce our stuff then!"

Isle of Solitude: "Fine with me!"

Goddess of Death: "Fine then!"

Isle of Solitude: "Fine!"

Goddess of Death: "Fine!"

Isle of Solitude: "Fine!"

(Let's fade away as they argue now...... ^^;)

Anyway, hope you all like it! ^^

~*Goddess of Solitude*~

Chapter one

It was quite a lovely day out. The birds were singing, the trees swayed happily in the wind, and there was not a cloud in the deep, blue sky.

Of course, not everything was quite lovely that day. A rather pretty girl with black hair and gray eyes stormed down the dirt path.

The girl walked into camp, throwing her giant bag on the ground and sitting down next to her friend in a huff. "Argh!! I can't believe him!!!"  


Her friend raised her eyebrow, looking up from her boomerang, which she was carefully cleaning. "What happened this time?" At the pretty girls lack of an answer, she placed her weapon aside and scooted closer, waving her hand in front of her friend's face.   
"Well, Kagome? Want to tell me or not?"  


"Argh! He went off and compared me to Kikyo again! What is up with that?!" Kagome yelled angrily. "Sango! So what if I'm not a worrier babe?! At least I'd never _betray_ him!" She paused, and added quietly; "At least _I'm_ alive...."  


Sango sat back against her tree. Of course. It was always the same thing over and over. Kagome always had these frights with her half-demon companion. "What exactly did he say?"

  
Kagome growled in a very unladylike manor. "He told me I was ugly and nothing compared to her! And that I was bad at the bow and arrow! Well, _excuse_ me if I haven't been doing it all my life!"  
  
Sango shrugged. "Tell him that you've saved him time after time, even though you stink at it." She paused. "You've saved all of us time after time... Just like in the fight against Kagura...."  
  
Kagome frowned. "...Yeah...."  


"hey.... Did you ever think that he does it for a reason?"

She blinked. "....Nani?"

Sango grinned. "Okay, look at it this way. He's never gotten as close to anyone as he has with you. Not with Kikyo, not with _anyone_, except, possibly, his mother. He doesn't know how to react, so he tries to keep his distance."

Kagome blushed. "Wha.... What are you saying?"

"My father...." Sano said, bowing her head.

She waited for an answer. "......Your father......"  


Sango smiled a sad little smile. "He had a saying that stuck with me. 'Living in this world, you never know what's going to happen. It doesn't matter what happens outside the battle, but make sure to pay attention to what people do in life and death situations. She lifted her head to look into her friend's eyes. "All I'm saying, is how does he treat you when he's forced to react in a split second?"

Kagome blinked. "He.....saves me...."

She grinned. "Hai. Half the time, InuYasha doesn't understand what he's feeling, so he reacts in a way he's not used to. But the other half of the time, he wants that feeling. So he reacts differently.

An eyebrow raised on Kagome's forehead. "And that's how he does it? By being mean to me? That's not right no matter who the guy is!"

Sango rolled her eyes. "Kagome, what has his life been like?"

"Well....It was hard...."

"And so he had to be mean to survive, yes?"

"Hai...."

Sango smiled and picked up her boomerang, standing and looking down at Kagome. "So what do you think I'm saying?"

She frowned. "It can't be....He likes Kikyo....."

"So? It can't mean that he can't like you, too."

  
"So, I would be nothing but a replacement! A copy!" Kagome almost yelled, starting to get upset.

"Kagome, a replacement is exactly like the original, is it not? How are you and Kikyo alike?"

She growled. "We're not! I just.... We just look alike, that's all!"

"So how would you be a replacement for her? Or a copy?" She glanced at her boomerang and sat it back down. "All done...."

Kagome lowered her head in thought. "Wow.....You're right....." She paused, biting into her bottom lip. "But how are you so sure that InuYasha thinks that also?"

"Well, remember how you told me about how the Shikon was shattered?"

"Hai...."

"And InuYasha told you; 'You're nothing like Kikyo!'?"

"Hai......"

Sango grinned. "Well, when he said that, it was meant to be an insult. But now....."  


Kagome's eyes widened as she realized what she had been missing. "Oh Gods..... He did say that...."

Sango nodded. "Somehow, I don't think It's an insult anymore."

Kagome brought her hands up to her forehead. "Oh no..... And I sat him so much, too...."

"Well, he insulted you too much." Sango laughed softly. "But it's all in the past......." She tilted her head, as if to look to the sky. "As is Kikyo....."  


Kagome looked up to wherever it was Sango was looking. "How did you become so wise, Sango-chan?"

Sango only grinned mysteriously, then turned her back to her friend. "One of the guys is headed this way."

"Who?" Kagome craned her neck around, trying to see or hear anything.

Her friend only sighed. "I hope it isn't Miroku......"

Kagome raised her eyebrow, then grinned. "Wanna go take a bath?"

"What?" Sango blinked, then; "Oh! I'd love to."

"Alright." She said, as she fetched her back supplies. "And then we can talk about you and Miroku!"

Sango paused. "Me and.....Miroku?" She blushed. "What's that mean?"

Kagome only giggled. "Let's go take our bath before the other's come....."  


"Hai....."

~*~

"So...." Kagome said, trying to strike up a conversation as she and Sango dipped themselves into the water.

"So what?" Sango replied.

Huh. This would obviously be harder than Kagome thought it would. Sango was a good friend, but when it came to sharing her true feelings with people..... Well, frankly, she just sucked. She sighed. "So, how are you two getting along?"

Sango only shrugged. "The same as we always do. He tried to feel me up and I slap him for it." She paused and ducked her head under. "This water actually feels warm."

"Kagome ducked in after her. "Hai..." She said, agreeing to her friends comment, but not allowing her to change the subject completely. "Have you noticed how he doesn't grope _me_ anymore?" She said, trying to get her point across. "Why do you think that is?"

Sango let out a snort. "Because if he did, InuYasha would thrash him to an inch of his life, and _that's_ only because him and Miroku are friends."

Kagome raised her eyebrow. Her friend was smart, and probably realized what Kagome was trying to do. Oh well, she would just keep going anyway..... Maybe she would get lucky. "Hai, but still..... That's only part of it, I think......"

Her friend turned to glare at her. "What are you getting at?"

She shrugged innocently. "Well...." She paused. "You don't think that maybe..... He likes you?"  


Sango blushed and stuttered. "Li-likes me? Why do you think that?

Kagome's eyebrow raised. "Sango, don't you ever catch him looking at you?" She smiled. "It's not in a perverted way, either....."

  
"I can't say that I have."

A giggle escaped from Kagome's lips. "Well, start noticing, then!" She said with a wink, then dunked underwater.  
  
Sango sighed. "How can I notice when there's nothing _to_ notice?"

She shrugged. "There is too."  


"I don't know... But I kind of......"

".......Kind of what?"

A blush appeared on Sango's cheeks again. "Oh, nothing......"

Kagome's eyes widened. "AH! You have to tell me now, Sango! Not fair!!"  


Sango blushed. "Well.... I kinda... Wish he looked at me that way...."

Kagome was now in shock. She hadn't expected to get so much information so fast! "R-really?" She grabbed Sango's hands in hers, grinning widely. "Really, Sango? You really like him?"

"Hai..." Sango replied, shifting her feet nervously. "But I'd like him a lot more if he wasn't such a pervert!"

Kagome only nodded. "Hai, I agree. Well, I'd like InuYasha a lot more if he wasn't so hung up on Kikyo....." Realizing what had just come out of her mouth, she gasped and blushed a deep red.

Sango giggled. "I think you should talk to him...." She paused. "Tell him what you told me."

Kagome thought about it for a few seconds before sighing and dunking her head under the water one more time. When she came back up, Sango was still looking at her, waiting for an answer. "Yeah.... Maybe I should...."

"Probably tonight, before you lose your nerve." Sango added.  


".......Yeah......."

Her friend smiled. "Well, so dry off and go!"

"You think so?" Kagome grinned. "...Alright..."

"Hai, hai, now get going!"

Kagome stood up, determination set on her face. "I'll go!"

Sango only smiled. "You might want to get dressed first."  


Kagome looked down as her naked body and blushed. "Hai....."

"Here, I'll dry your hair." Sango said, after laughing.

Kagome smiled. "Arigato, Sango-chan."

Sango smiled back. "You're welcome, Kagome-chan." She paused. "What's that phrase you said once? Oh yeah! Girl Power!"

Kagome could only blink before she cracked up laughing. "You're so right!"

Sango laughed back. "So, what are you waiting for? Go for it!"

"Okay, I will!" Kagome replied, as she slipped on a clean outfit. She turned around, only to stop and turn back, looking at Sango. "On only one condition...."

Sango blinked. "Nani?" She paused. "Wait a second..... Don't even...."

Kagome only grinned. "Hai. You gotta do the same to Miroku."

Yay! It's done! Hope you guys liked it! ^^ Review, okay? Please? ^^

~*Goddess of Solitude*~


End file.
